This project involves the study of the effects of antibiotics on bacterial infections in 100 women undergoing elective hysterectomy in the Yale-New Haven Hospital from 1973 to 1977. Antibiotics used were Penicillin and Cefazolin. Staff members of OBFS collaborated on the extensive data analysis, including multivariate analysis of variance for categorical data.